


Summer Storms

by scoutonthewall



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 02:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoutonthewall/pseuds/scoutonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean caught in a summer thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Storms

The soft growl of thunder permeated the still, humid air that draped itself heavy over Castiel’s shoulders. The warmth of early August nights did nothing to subdue the chill in his gut. Thunder on Earth was muted – companionable, even. Gentle and forgiving. Castiel was an angel of the Lord, however, and he knew how thunder felt far away from the protective atmosphere of Earth. It was cataclysmic; bones cracking under fists and flesh tearing under blades and the burnt remains of wings staining the holy walls of heaven. It was war and death to Castiel, but Dean lounged lazily across the hood of the impala behind him, utterly oblivious. His face was softened and his soul rested as his eyes tracked the sparks and fizzles of electricity in the clouds. Castiel surveyed him with envy and tender intrigue.

 

“Cas, you’re doing it again.” The deep timbre of Dean’s southern twang matched the rumble of the thickening thunder, causing Castiel’s perpetual frown to deepen. Dean sat up, resting his weight on his elbows. “ ‘fraid of a little lightening?” Dean smirked, Castiel cocking his eyebrows in dismissive response.

 

Giving the darkened sky one final glance of consideration, Castiel spread his wings, far out of a perceivable dimension for Dean, and flew to the roof of the impala, perched cross-legged. Dean’s look of initial shock melted into his _‘Really, Castiel?’_ glare, preparing to say something snarky in response but reconsidering and redirecting his attention to the heavy clouds blanketing the sky. Castiel instead watched the gentle sway of Dean’s soul, letting it lull him into a state of contentedness as Dean did with each fresh roll of thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, my first fic in the fandom, and my first fic since I was 14 years old. This is me just dipping my toes in and readjusting to the water. ;)


End file.
